


Hope of a New World

by RhiaFlammensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaFlammensang/pseuds/RhiaFlammensang
Summary: This is a prequel to "New world" by sermione101 on fanfiction.netWith the death of Dumbledore everything changes. Harry has to go into hiding and Hermione searches in the library of Grimmauldplace for ways to defeat the Dark lord
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 2





	Hope of a New World

Hermione sat in the library of Grimmauldplace. One month had passed since the demise of Dumbledore and ever since she spent all her time in this dreary building with the order. It was, thankfully, still safe for them to use, since Sirius had already awaited them, when they left Hogwarts. He had appeared out of the veil in the ministry the second Dumbledore had died. He could not explain exactly what had happened with him, but with Flitwick, McGonagall and Remus they had figured out the veil must be some kind of station between life and death. Sirius remembered a white place, looking like Kings Cross Station, where he had waited and then a huge gust of wind shook him up. A whisper was in the air about the master being back and suddenly Sirius knew he had a choice, to go on or to go back. Of course he decided to go back and to protect his godson.  
When he reappeared in the ministry he ran into one of the aurors who took him to Shacklebolt. Faced with this new situation he decided to clear Sirius‘ name from all doubt and threatened Scrimgeur to sign the papers. The minister knew he had to count on the Order to stay put in his office, so he did as he was told and for the first time in fifteen years, Sirius was free. Unwillingly he returned once more to his old family home, renewed the Fidelius charm and took all the order members in. Remus was shocked to see his former lover alive once more, but Sirius was no longer the man he had been and after many sad talks Remus finally accepted the new realities and sought comfort with Tonks. Meanwhile Hermione was busy in the library searching for any way to defeat the dark lord after they had no information on the horcruxes. Harry had been forced to go into hiding after his remaining family had been killed by Death-eaters around the same time Dumbledore died. So they set up all protection charms they had been able to think of around a shack, in the middle of nowhere, and put him there to be safe until he was of age and able to join them.  
Ron joined the order in their patrols and so Hermione was left alone more and more often. The only person joining her in the dull library full of dark magic was Sirius. He helped with translating strange languages, overcoming old curses on the books and was there to talk to whenever she lost all hope. It was even his idea to search for a spell or item to maybe go back in time and stop all of it from happening. And sometimes he disappeared for days and when he came back, he was bruised and had fresh wounds but also a couple of precious books with dark, forbidden and forgotten rituals in them. He would never tell her where he got them from, just smile brightly at her despite his wounds and wink. “You don’t worry about me, Hermione, you are doing the really hard work, I’m just helping wherever I can. My family relations have to be good for something, don’t they?”, he answered once and she agreed. A couple weeks later she was reading in one of those mysterious books when she suddenly noticed one page being thicker than the other ones. Nobody would have noticed it, but she sat here with these books for 6 weeks by now and could even feel the rough pages in her sleep, gliding through her fingers. After examining the suspicious page for some minutes, she took her wand and tapped the page murmuring a spell. As she had hoped the page split into two pages, revealing more text on the inside. Excited she called for Sirius, but started reading right away, not waiting for him.  
“The following ritual has only once ever been used and it resulted in great loss and tragedy. So beware and only use if anything else has failed. You have been warned! The ritual may only work if a prophecy has been spoken and is about to fulfil, for there is magic beyond anything known to wizardkin in prophecies and only this magic is strong enough to fuel the lapse in time. Contrary to the Timeturners forged by old, powerful wizards, this ritual will be able to change what has happened, thus fulfilling the prophecy at hand.” The text continued on warning about the dangers of meddling with time but finally gave instructions on how to use the ritual. It was complicated and one needed to find the right words to get to where they would want to go in time. Sirius burst into the room, worried but she just motioned him over to the book and gestured to him to read. She was already making notes. Taking out her Arithmancy book, she started calculating to what time they should go, what time it would cost them to get there. One needed to pay in your lifetime to fulfil this ritual.  
“Hermione, no!” cried Sirius when he had finished reading the pages. “We need to try something else, this ritual is far too dangerous! Even IF it could work, it would also bring our enemies back and we would need to fight them. Who knows how many Death-eaters would be transported back. This is all about keeping the balance… And I’m not even mentioning the price we would need to pay.”  
“Oh please be quiet, it is not as if you would need to do anything. I will take Ron and Harry and we will kill Voldemort when he is nothing more than a child. We are prepared to risk everything, even our lives to defeat him.” Sirius shook her at her shoulders. “Do you even hear yourself talking? You are children, Harry is not even of age yet. You don’t even know what it means to live yet. You can’t risk everything for a war that had begun long before you were born! I won’t let you do this!” She looked up, surprised by the intense words and found a look full of worry. She smiled softly and placed one hand on top of his. “Sirius, our destiny in this has been decided years ago. You are right, we should not have to do this. I sometimes wish, we would not have to do it and could actually plan a future.” Her gaze dropped to the floor and she could feel her cheeks burning. “But we can’t. And we are ready to risk everything we have for the smallest hope for a better world. That is all we can fight for.” His hand squeezed her shoulder and his look was filled with agony. “Let us look for another solution first. And if we are unable to find anything else, I will come with you.” With a sad smile on her face Hermione nodded.

Everything changed with Ron’s death. She was dying, too, concealed within her. Once again in the library she was shouting at Sirius and he shouted back. They were again arguing over the ritual. Suddenly Ginny burst in through the doors, eyes red from the many tears she had shed. “I’ll go with you. I’ve heard your arguments, Sirius, they were loud enough, but I’ll go with you. I don’t care. If you need to give up thirteen years for the ritual to work, then so be it. And if Harry needs to go, I’d much rather join him, protect him and be the same age as him if we come back. But foremost I will avenge Ron’s death and no one will be able to stop me!” Silence fell between them as she stopped. Hermione nodded to her best friend. She understood her and she was glad to have her with her. But then she looked over to Sirius, who she had started to care for a lot in the last weeks. When he finally looked up, his eyes were cold and glinting with anger. “Fine, but I’ll come and save you teenagers from getting yourself killed.” Hermione fought back a smile. She was glad. But then forced herself to remind him about the time he would lose. “About that, I researched a bit and I believe I won’t be affected by this. You see, when I was in the veil, my life had ended. I might be back, but I should have died back then, my time was up. I don’t know what it was that gave me the choice to come back and even gave me my body back, but it was an act against nature. I Will be able to come back unaffected. And even if I should be wrong, I’m not scared about turning 40, you know?” For the first time in the last few days her smile reached her eyes. “So it is decided. I’ll go and collect Harry tomorrow at his birthday, bring him here and then we’ll go back in time so he can fulfil the prophecy and kill the dark lord!” Sirius and Ginny nodded in agreement and decided their destiny.


End file.
